peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Surgeon
Surgeon is the pseudonym of Anthony Child (born 1 May 1971), an English electronic musician and DJ. Child releases music on his own labels Counterbalance and Dynamic Tension. Established imprints, such as Tresor, Soma, and Harthouse, have also released Surgeon's original material and remixes. He has also been recognized as one of the first wave of DJs to use Ableton Live and Final Scratch to supplement his DJ sets. Child grew up in Kislingbury, a village in Northamptonshire, England. In 1989, he moved to Birmingham to study audio-visual design, played in a jazz/rock/fusion band called Blim, and learned to DJ from friend Paul Damage. At that time, there were no Techno clubs in Birmingham so he and his friends started House of God, and by 1992 he was DJing there regularly. In 1994, he released his eponymous debut EP on Downwards Records. Surgeon's musical style is characterised by his incorporation of the more cinematic and left field aspects of his musical background into his club-based material. His production, remix, and DJ repertoire are inspired by krautrock and industrial music bands such as Faust, Coil, and Whitehouse....(Read more) Links to Peel It appears John began featuring Surgeon's music from 1995 onwards: two sessions followed at the tail end of the decade (after the second, JP claims Surgeon is going to return to play a more experimental set) and two live performances thereafter. The debut release was apparently encouraged by Mick Harris of Napalm Death, who locked Child in a studio and told him to "go mad" (Child was a fan of Harris' post-Napalm project Scorn (2)). Oddly, Surgeon's biography on his website makes no mention of his involvement with Peel. However, he was more forthcoming in interviews, claiming that Peel introduced him to dubstep: "When this dubstep stuff came along it was exciting because it was at a techno tempo. I remember Karl and I getting really excited hearing John Peel play some really early dubstep stuff. We were like, "Wow, what's this?" John Peel, yet again championing new, new exciting forms of music." https://www.residentadvisor.net/features/1215 Again, in 2013 he noted that one of the tracks in his 1998 session was part of a Tresor showcase on Kat's Karavan and one of the tracks was later remade for the album The Space Between People & Things: "Pre-internet, the way I discovered almost all music was going round to a friend's house and them playing me some crazy music and introducing stuff to me. Or someone like John Peel doing that." http://thequietus.com/articles/12049-surgeon-interview-anthony-child-space-between-people-things Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *Two sessions, both recorded live and no known commercial release. 1. Recorded and first broadcast: 08 October 1998. No repeats. Live at Maida Vale. *Titles unknown 2. Recorded and first broadcast: 23 May 2000. No repeats. Live at Pebble Mill. *Titles unknown Live *30 October 2001: live from the Medicine Bar, Birmingham. Listed by Keeping It Peel as a session. #Death Before Surrender #Krack Tronik Theme #La Real #Swinger #Sex Dwarf #That Time #The Hollow Men #Prowler #Rooms Of The Contagious #Forcourt Mix 1 #One Beat Samba #Slam Me Down #Get On Your Knees #Shaper Of The Unknown *17 April 2003: from All Tomorrow's Parties Other Shows Played ;1995 *27 October 1995: Argon (12" - Magneze) Downwards ;1996 *02 March 1996 (BFBS): 'Barrier Method (12"-Electronically Tested)' (Downwards) *29 June 1996: ‘Electric Chicken (12 inch – Pet 2000 )’ (Downwards) as part of Dave Clarke live set *29 June 1996: Fivo (Various 12 inch – A Round Sampler ) Round Records as part of Dave Clarke live set *29 June 1996: ‘Badger Bite’ (12 inch – Pet 2000)’ Downwards as part of Dave Clarke live set *29 July 1996 (BBC World Service): Pagga (shared 12" with Funk D'Void - Underground UK (LP Promo Sampler)) Kickin ;1997 *10 June 1997: Rotunda (album - Basictonalvocabulary) Tresor *12 June 1997: Return (album - Basictonalvocabulary) Tresor *17 June 1997: Krautrock (album - Basictonalvocabulary) Tresor *26 June 1997 (BFBS): 'First (2xLP-Bascitonalvocabulary)' (Tresor) *03 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Krautrock Version III (12"-Basictonal-remake)' (Tresor) ;1998 *14 October 1998 (& James Ruskin): Sound Pressure Pt 2 (LP - Tresor 100) Tresor *15 October 1998 (& Robert Gore): The Right Side Of Reason 2 (12") DN *21 October 1998: Argon (12") white label *01 November 1998 (BFBS): 'Argon (12"-Magneze)' (Downwards) *24 November 1998: The Creepy Room (v/a CD - Round Squared: Weirdbag Vol 1) Round *Computer Music 1998 (Aug-Dec): 'The Creepy Room' ;1999 *25 May 1999: Unknown (12" - Force + Form Remakes) Tresor *27 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Unknown (12" - Force + Form Remakes) Tresor *22 June 1999: Ice (LP: Force+Form) Tresor *17 August 1999: 'Over Kosovo (Compilation CD-Techcommunity 4 Kosovo)' (Phuture Trax) *19 August 1999 (Radio Eins): unknown ;2000 *31 May 2000: Unknown (EP - Diametric) Counterbalance ;2002 *06 February 2002: 'Shaper Of The Unknown' (Counterbalance) ;2003 *13 May 2003: 'Magneze' as part of Aphex Twin live set External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Discogs *Keeping It Peel *AllMusic Category:Artists